A thousand years I love you chapter 2
by Lia137
Summary: 'apakah dia jodoh yang dikatakan nenek moyang untukku? Jodoh yang tak akan pernah bisa dipersatukan untukku' Apa yang terjadi padaku sebenarnya, apa yang telah kukatakan tadi? Apa yang terjadi pada diriku? Aissh! Ini benar – benar membuatku gila! Bagaimana bisa aku mengatakan hal itu? Bahkan aku tidak terlalu dekat dengan sungmin hyung! CHAPTER 2 YAOI! KYUMIN IS UP!mine to REVIEW?
1. Chapter 1

**_©Tittle : FF/A thousand years I love you/remake ff/BL/YAOI/KYUMIN©_**

**_©Pairing : KYUMIN DAN HAEHYUK^^_**

**_©Author : aulia dika(cho hyunhee)_**

**_©Disclaimer : _**

**_This ff is mine, but kyuhyun is belong to sungmin & sungmin belong to kyu^^_**

**_But other cast is belong to god, REMAKE ff dari anime Ask dokter rin, ide ambil sedikit dari salah satu adegan dikomik, hanya saja ceritanya aku buat lagi._**

**_©Genre : fantasy,romance AU, and other maybe._**

**_©Warning :_**

**_oh ya, ini ff hanya imajinasi ya, maaf kalau ceritanya jelek, REMAKE ff dari anime Ask dokter rin, ide ambil sedikit dari salah satu adegan dikomik, hanya saja ceritanya aku buat lagi, jangan bash ffku ya? Aku mohon bgt untuk hargain hasil karya aku, walau aku tau itu karya yg jelek, tapi aku usahain ini bisa dibaca dan dinikmati, aku mohon kasih comment ne? aku masih author yang banyak belajar jadi tolong kasih saran apa yang kurang dari ffku, sekali lagi ini bukan ff plagiat, kalau ada kesamaan tempat cerita dan lain2 tolong dimaafkan karena saya hanya manusia biasa yang banyak kekurangan, selamat membaca deh, maaf bawel._**

**_ TYPO DIMANA2, TDK SESUAI EYD, AU, GAJE  
_**

**_Length : two shoot_**

**_©Rating : T+_**

**_©Cast : _**

**_*lee sungmin as sungmin_**

**_*cho kyuhyun as kyuhyun_**

**_*lee donghae as donghae_**

**_*lee hyukjae as eunhyuk_**

**_*and other cast_**

**_DON,T LIKE DON'T READ_**

**_THIS IS MY FF_**

**_NOT PLAGIAT_**

**_Don't be silent readers ok? Simple?_**

**_ENJOY^^_**

**_HAPPY READING…_**

pagi hari kini menyambut dengan ceria, tepatnya dikota Seoul, Korea selatan. Kehangatan pagi menyambutnya dengan riang , semua orang yang akan menjalankan aktifitasnya mulai dari mengantarkan Koran, susu dan juga yang lainnya.

Dan pagi hari juga menjadi saat dimana semua _pelajar_ _SMA (senior high school_) memulai untuk bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan siap - siap untuk belajar, tak terkecuali _Lee sungmin._ Dia adalah seorang _namja _ yang sangat ceria, walau kadang ia merasa sedih dengan hidupnya, namun ia tetap tersenyum dan bangkit dari kasurnya yang cukup sederhana, ia hanya tinggal bersama hyungnya, _Lee teuk_. Karena _orang tua_ sungmin dan lee teuk keduanya telah tiada, sehingga kini sungmin dan lee teuk hanya tinggal berdua disebuah rumah yang menjadi _peninggalan_ orang tua mereka, dan mem_biayai _hidup mereka berdua dengan banyak pekerjaan, walau keduanya masih sekolah.

Untung saja _otak _sungmin sangat _genius_, sehingga lee teuk tak usah pusing dan bingung lagi dengan masalah biaya sekolah sungmin karena sungmin memiliki _beasiswa,_ dan dia juga tak pusing dengan biaya sekolah untuk dirinya sendiri, karena ia mendapatkan beasiswa dari tempat kuliahnya.

"_hyung…_, apakah persediaan makanan kita masih ada?" Tanya sungmin pada leeteuk yang sedang membuka kulkas untuk mengambil bahan – bahan makanan.

"hmm…, aku rasa masih cukup untuk kita gunakan untuk se-minggu kedepan" Jawab leeteuk sembari tersenyum kearah sungmin yang sedang duduk dimeja makan.

"_jinjja? _Kau yakin hyung? Biar aku nanti belanja lagi ne? aku baru gajian.." Sungmin menatap leeteuk dengan tatapan _aegyo _miliknya, karena jika lee teuk tidak diberikan tatapan itu, lee teuk pasti akan menolak permintaannya.

"eemmm.., baiklah.. :)" Jawab lee teuk dengan senyuman malaikatnya.

"bagus , nanti setelah pulang sekolah aku belanja hyung, tapi hyung hari ini buat makalah lagi _?_" Tanya sungmin.

"ne.., dirumah _Heechul_.., kau mau ikut?" Tanya lee teuk.

"eh? Tapi.."

"sudahlah.., ikut !?" Tanya leeteuk.

"baiklah.., aku ikut hyung.." sungmin menjawab dengan senyuman manisnya pada ajakan leeteuk.

"bagus.., hyung berangkat dulu ne?" Tanya leeteuk sembari berjalan meninggalkan sungmin.

"hati2 ya hyung.., aku juga sekolah dulu ne?" Jawab sungmin yang mengantarkan leeteuk kedepan rumahnya.

"hyung juga berangkat!_ annyeong!_" Leeteuk pergi ke-_campus_nya dengan menggunakan _sepeda _peninggalan orang tuanya, sungmin juga berangkat dengan sepedanya.

#################

Sungmin pov

Hari memang terlihat sangat cerah, akupun semakin mempercepat laju sepedaku menuju sekolahku.

_'la…la…la'_

Memang sudah kebiasaanku untuk bersenandung sebelum sampai kesekolah, apalagi jika hari sedang cerah seperti ini, aku akan semakin senang jika bersenandung. Kutatap langit yang begitu cerah dan menyenangkan, rasanya seperti menghirup aroma kebahagiaan _matahari _jika aku melakukan hal ini.

Walaupun aku harus hidup tanpa orang tua, namun aku sangat bahagia memiliki leeteuk hyung disisiku sekarang, aku benar – benar sangat bahagia, namun aku juga memiliki rahasia besar dalam hidupku, bahwa aku ditakdirkan hanya memiliki satu jodoh, dia adalah seorang yang bisa mengubah hidupku, aku juga tidak tau itu sebuah ramalan atau apa, yang pasti itu yang dikatakan oleh hyung padaku dari aku kecil.

Aku yang hidup sederhana ini juga memiliki pekerjaan sampingan, apakah kalian bisa menebak pekerjaan aku itu? Ya.., aku memang bekerja sebagai ahli dalam _feng-shui_, atau dalam bahasa _china_, itu adalah ahli meramal dari china, hanya orang orang tertentu saja yang memiliki kekuatan dapat meramal seseorang, dan itu termasuk aku. Aku mendapatkan kekuatan ini juga karena garis keturunan nenek moyangku yang seorang ahli feng-shui _asli china_.

Aku telah membuka suatu usaha, yah.., tidak jauh dari keahlianku ini. Aku menjadi seorang peramal feng-shui china disekolah, aku melakukannya didunia online agar tidak ada yang tau identitas asliku dan dengan cara ini aku bisa bebas dimanapun aku berada untuk meramal orang lain.

Eumm, seperti biasa. Setiap aku naik sepedaku.., aku selalu memperhatikan seseorang, dia sangat eumm, tampan. Namun aku tau aku tak mungkin bisa mencintainya apalagi menjadikannya kekasihku, hufft, itu hanya hayalan yang tidak akan tercapai.

Aku sadar aku ini laki – laki, mana mungkin aku bisa mencintai namja se-sempurna dirinya.

kulitnya yang putih pucat, matanya yang tajam seperti **_onyx_**, bibir pinknya yang tebal dan juga tubuhnya yang se-tinggi 180 membuatnya terlihat sempurna dan rambutya yang berwarna cokelat, aigo~ kenapa aku malah terlihat seperti memujinya? Aissh!.

_'BRUKKK'_

Kyaa! Kenapa aku malah tersandung batu dan jatuh dari sepeda, _babo! Babo!_ Ini pasti gara – gara memperhatikannya dan aku lagi – lagi (?) melamun, aku hanya merutuki nasibku yang sial pagi ini, aissh! Kau ini selalu saja berbuat ceroboh dihadapannya, kapan aku tidak ceroboh lagi? . Huh~, menyebalkan! Sudah dari TK aku terlihat babo dihadapannya, bahkan sampai SMA aku begitu ceroboh dihadapannya.

Aku juga tak mengerti apa yang salah dariku, jika ada dihadapnnya aku pasti selalu berbuat ceroboh, entah itu memang sudah takdir atau ada yang salah dengan otakku dan sikapku selama ini, huh~ kalau sudah jatuh begini dia pasti menolongku, dan hanya bilang _'lain kali hati – hati__'_ sebenarnya aku sangat malu kalau dia berbicara seperti itu, bahkan dia sudah hafal dengan kecerobohan yang aku buat, namun hal itu yang membuatku merasa semakin dekat dengannya, bahkan aku merasa jarak diantara kami sangat dekat dan membuat jantungku ingin meledak.

Dia kini mulai mendekatiku, aissh! Lagi – lagi aku harus dibantu olehnya, benar – benar hal yang menyebalkan!.

"lain kali hati – hati ya hyung.." Ia tersenyum manis padaku, aku tau dia hanya menghormatiku sebagai sunbaenya, aigo~, kenapa aku berharap lebih dari kau Cho kyuhyun.

"ah,_ ne_.., _gomawo_kyu.." Jawabku dengan membalas senyuman semanis mungkin.

Ia mulai mengulurkan tangannya karena melihatku yang terjatuh, aish! Mau tidak mau aku harus menerima uluran tangannya, dia tersenyum lagi padaku.

**_Deg.._**

**_Deg.._**

Jantungku benar – benar tak bisa kukendalikan, mataku kini beradu tatapan dengan matanya, dan tangan kami-pun bertautan, ia membantuku berdiri dan aku benar – benar merasa bahagia, hariku yang menyebalkan benar – benar telah kulupakan karena dirinya yang kini ada dihadapanku.

Sungmin pov end

Author pov

Sungmin kini tak bisa lagi mengendalikan perasaannya, ingin sekali ia berlari dan menghindari seorang namja yang ada dihadapannya, namja yang diketahui bernama cho kyuhyun, sungmin yang tak bisa mengendalikan dirinya hanya bisa ber-_blushing _ria dan hanya bisa menundukan kepalanya karena malu menatap kyuhyun yang notabennya adalah _hoebe_nya atau juniornya, hanya karena ke-geniusannya, kyuhyun bisa setara dengan sungmin yang duduk dibangku kelas 2 SMA_ sapphire blue_, kyuhyun diam – diam menyelipkan satu perasaan didalam hatinya, yaitu mencintai sungmin, walau kyuhyun masih belum menyadarinya, karena kyuhyun juga tau, tidak mungkin jika sesama namja berpacaran atau saling mencintai sebagai kekasih.

"_gomawo kyu_.." Sungmin tersenyum kembali.

"ah, _cheonma_, sepertinya kakimu terluka _hyung_.., bagaimana jika aku yang mengantarmu kesekolah, lagipula kita satu sekolah hyung.." kyuhyun sebenarnya agak ragu untuk melakukannya, namun dia memberanikan diri untuk melakukannya.

"b-baiklah, boleh kyu.." Jawab sungmin gugup.

"_kajja_.." kyuhyun mengambil sepeda sungmin dan duduk dikemudi depan, sementara sungmin yang kakinya kini terluka terpaksa harus duduk dibelakang untuk dibonceng oleh kyuhyun.

"_gomawo_.." Jawab sungmin lirih.

"_gwenchana_.., peluk aku hyung.., agar tidak jatuh.." Pinta kyuhyun.

"ta..tapi.." sungmin semakin bingung harus bersikap apa.

"_palli_.." Pinta kyuhyun lagi.

"n..ne..baiklah.." Dengan gugup sungmin mau memeluk tubuh kyuhyun.

"_kajja_!" Kyuhyunpun langsung melesat dengan cepat, sampai – sampai sungmin harus memeluknya dengan erat.

"_yaak_! Cho kyuhyun! Pelan - pelan.." Namun kyuhyun tak menggubris kata – kata sungmin, karena ia malah bertambah senang jika melihat sungmin memeluknya erat, dan kyuhyunpun malah makin mempercepat laju sepedannya.

**** (^w^) ****

"_jja!, _kita sudah sampai disekolah dengan selamat hyung..hehe" Kyuhyun hanya bisa menahan ketawanya melihat rambut blonde sungmin yang kini sudah sangat berantakan tak karuan seperti habis terkena badai yang tak berujung.

"_huweekk.._" Sungmin yang merasa sangat pusing kini hanya merasa ingin muntah, karena kyuhyun telah mengendarai sepeda sungmin dengan _kecepatan 150 _km/ dtk, dan itu yang membuat sungmin merasa sangat mual.

"eh? _Waeyo hyung_? Kau terlihat sangat pucat?" Dengan wajah yang polos, kyuhyun yang mempunyai julukan tersembunyi dirumahnya ini tersenyum evil melihat sungmin yang sangat terlihat buruk dan tak dapat dikatakan lagi, sungmin terlihat seperti orang habis terkena badai kumbang, ck. Julukan tersembunyi itu adalah si- _evil maknae_, bagaimana tidak sungmin dikerjai kyuhyun yang sebenarnya ada maksud terselubung pada hyungnya yang terlihat manis dimatanya.

"_hueek.., aku..hueek,_ mual kyu.." Sungminpun lari kebelakang pohon didekat taman disekolahnya dan begitu saja memuntahkan makanan yang baru saja dia makan bersama leeteuk.

"eh? _Gwenchana_ hyung?" Kyuhyun menghampiri sungmin yang terlihat sangat pucat sambil muntah, kyuhyun dengan **_reflex mengurut_** bagian tengkuk sungmin agar sungmin merasa baikan.

"a..aku..ti..dak apa kyu.., gomawo.." Sungmin tersenyum tipis menahan pusing yang diakibatkan kyuhyun tadi.

"_jinjja?_ Kita harus ke UKS hyung, kau sangat pucat.." Kyuhyun membopong sungmin untuk duduk disebuah bangku, jam sekolahpun masih 30 menit lagi, sehingga kyuhyun dan sungmin masih bisa santai sebentar sebelum masuk kelasnya.

"aku tidak apa kyu.., kau terlalu menghawatirkanku :)" Sungmin tersenyum pada kyuhyun.

"hyung.., selama ini kita tak pernah sedekat ini, aku bersyukur tuhan mempertemukan kita. Walau dengan cara yang cukup aneh dan kurang baik seperti dulu kita TK, kau ingat?" Kyuhyun menatap langit dan menerawang kejadian dahulu, saat pertama kali ia bertemu dengan sungmin.

*flash back*

_"sungmin~ahh! Cepat oper bolanya pada hyung!" Teriak leeteuk pada sungmin yang sedang merebut bola dari donghae dan eunhyuk yang menjadi teman sekelas, sekaligus temannya dalam bermain bola._

_"sebental hyung.." Teriak sungmin yang sedang berusaha menedang bola yang ia dapat dan berusaha mengoper pada leeteuk._

_'plettak'_

_Bukannya sampai kekaki leeteuk, namun bola itu sampai dengan mulus kekepala kyuhyun yang sedang asik berpacaran dengan PSP milikknya, kyuhyun yang terkena bola hanya bisa menatap dingin kearah bola dan kepada orang yang sedang ingin mengambil bolanya, yaitu sunbaenya, sungmin._

_"k..kyu.., mian.., aku tidak sengaja.." Sungmin hanya bisa menundukan kepalanya dengan sedih dan merasa bersalah pada kyuhyun._

_kyuhyun yang masih dalam posisi berlutut karena mengambil bola hanya bisa manatap bola itu dengan datar, dan bergantian menatap kearah sungmin, seperti merasa dejavu, kyuhyun dan sungmin merasakan perasaan dimana dia pernah bertemu sebelumnya, dan mata mereka yang saling menatap tak terelakan lagi._

_Dinginnya musim, panasnya musim, kini tak terasa untuk tubuh mereka, anak berumur 5 tahun yang kini bersama kini masuk dalam satu ruangan kegelapan, entah itu ruangan apa, kyuhyun menjatuhkan bola itu dan menghampiri sungmin yang masih saja menatap mata onyx milik kyuhyun._

_"min.." kyuhyun hanya bergumam pelan._

_"kyu.." Sungminpun melakukan hal yang sama._

_Mata mereka beradu, seperti kerinduan ratusan tahun yang telah mereka rasakan, kerinduan yang begitu dalam, kerinduan yang merengkuh diri mereka, dan kerinduan yang begitu hidup dalam hati mereka, kerinduan yang tak dapat dirasakan oleh orang lain._

_Kyuhyun yang saat itu msh berumur 4 tahun hanya bisa mendekat dan merengkuh tubuh sungmin, seperti magnet yang menjadi penyeimbang cuaca dan kehidupan dalam bumi, mereka saling melekat dan melengkapi, memang untuk anak seumuran mereka, itu adalah hal yang sangat tabu, karena kyuhyun juga masih belum mengerti perasaan itu._

_*flash back off*_

_*back now*_

"kau ingat kan hyung? Haha, aku masih belum mengerti perasaan itu.., dan sudah tak terasa itu kejadian _12 tahun_ yang lalu ya hyung.." Kyuhyun tertawa masam, ia memang masih penasaran dengan kejadian itu, ia yang masih terlalu kecil, atau kyuhyun yang memang masih mengingat kejadian langka itu.

"ah..i..itu.., aku ingat kyu.." Sungmin kembali membalas tatapan kyuhyun padanya, namun kali ini lagi – lagi sungmin tertunduk malu dan ber-blushing ria.

"hyung.." Kyuhyun memanggil sungmin dengan nada yang sangat lembut.

"eumm?" sungmin mengangkat wajahnya, seperti ada gambaran oranglain dalam tubuh sungmin dimata kyuhyun, kyuhyun benar – benar seperti melihat orang lain hanya saja wajahnya sama dengan sungmin.

"Minnie.." Kyuhyun memanggil nama orang yang ia lihat dalam diri sungmin.

"eh? Minnie?" Sungmin hanya bisa bingung dengan kata – kata kyuhyun.

"Minnie..saranghae.., aku tau.., walau bulan tak mengizinkan kita bersama, namun darah dalam cinta kita tak akan berhenti mengalir…" sungmin semakin bingung dengan kata – kata kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun semakin mendekatkan jaraknya pada wajah sungmin, dan tak lupa mendekatkan jarak tubuh mereka, kyuhyun menatap lekat mata sungmin.., mata **_foxy_** yang sangat indah menurutnya, tanpa sadar kyuhyun mendekatkan bibirnya dengan bibir sungmin.

**_'JDUAARR'_**

Seperti bunyi petir yang menggelegar, kyuhyunpun terhempas menjauh dari sungmin yang juga ikut terlempar, seperti ada suatu dinding yang memisahkan mereka, karena disaat bibir mereka akan bertautan, seperti suatu sengatan, mereka berdua terlempar karena petir yang tampaknya sangat mustahil, karena pagi sangat cerah.

**_'apakah dia jodoh yang dikatakan nenek moyang untukku? Jodoh yang tak akan pernah bisa dipersatukan untukku?'_**

**_TBC_**

maaf ya..

aku ini masih baru aja nulis di , jdi maklumin aja kesalahan aku, karena aku ga tau cara penulisan ini hrs gmn, aku msh baru, SORRY FOR TYPO and aku juga minta maaf kalau ga sesuai EYD krn author msh belajar, jdi harap maklum,, AKHIR KATA REVIEW PLEASE

JGN JDI SILENT PLEASE


	2. Chapter 2

___**Tittle : FF/A thousand years I love you/remake ff/BL/YAOI/KYUMIN**___

___**Pairing : KYUMIN DAN HAEHYUK^^**_

___**Author : aulia dika(cho hyunhee)**_

___**Disclaimer : **_

_**This ff is mine, but kyuhyun is belong to sungmin & sungmin belong to kyu^^**_

_**But other cast is belong to god, REMAKE ff dari anime Ask dokter rin, ide ambil sedikit dari salah satu adegan dikomik, hanya saja ceritanya aku buat lagi.**_

___**Genre : fantasy,romance AU, OOC and other maybe.**_

___**Warning :**_

_**oh ya, ini ff hanya imajinasi ya, maaf kalau ceritanya jelek, REMAKE ff dari anime Ask dokter rin, ide ambil sedikit dari salah satu adegan dikomik, hanya saja ceritanya aku buat lagi, jangan bash ffku ya? Aku mohon bgt untuk hargain hasil karya aku, walau aku tau itu karya yg jelek, tapi aku usahain ini bisa dibaca dan dinikmati, aku mohon kasih comment ne? aku masih author yang banyak belajar jadi tolong kasih saran apa yang kurang dari ffku, sekali lagi ini bukan ff plagiat, kalau ada kesamaan tempat cerita dan lain2 tolong dimaafkan karena saya hanya manusia biasa yang banyak kekurangan, selamat membaca deh, maaf bawel.**_

_**SAYA TEKANKAN LAGI JIKA ADA CAST ATAU PERAN YANG SAMA MOHON MAAF INI BUKAN PLAGIAT!**_

_**Length : two shoot**_

___**Rating : T+**_

___**Cast : **_

_***lee sungmin as sungmin**_

_***cho kyuhyun as kyuhyun**_

_***lee donghae as donghae**_

_***lee hyukjae as eunhyuk**_

_***victoria song as victoria**_

_***Jessica jung as Jessica *and other cast **_

_**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ THIS IS MY FF NOT PLAGIAT**_

_**Don't be silent readers ok? Simple?**_

_**ENJOY^^**_

_**HAPPY READING…**_

*back sound A thousand years – christina perry, believe – super junior

*flash back story*

"kau ingat kan hyung? Haha, aku masih belum mengerti perasaan itu.., dan sudah tak terasa itu kejadian _**12 tahun**_ yang lalu ya hyung.." kyuhyun tertawa masam, ia memang masih penasaran dengan kejadian itu, ia yang masih terlalu kecil, atau kyuhyun yang memang masih mengingat kejadian langka itu.

"ah..i..itu.., aku ingat kyu.." sungmin kembali membalas tatapan kyuhyun padanya, namun kali ini lagi – lagi sungmin tertunduk malu dan ber-blushing ria.

"hyung.." kyuhyun memanggil sungmin dengan nada yang sangat lembut.

"eumm?" sungmin mengangkat wajahnya, seperti ada gambaran orang lain dalam tubuh sungmin dimata kyuhyun, kyuhyun benar – benar seperti melihat orang lain hanya saja wajahnya sama dengan sungmin.

"Minnie.." kyuhyun memanggil nama orang yang ia lihat dalam diri sungmin.

"eh? Minnie?" sungmin hanya bisa bingung dengan kata – kata kyuhyun.

"Minnie.._saranghae_.., aku tau.., walau bulan tak mengizinkan kita bersama, namun darah dalam cinta kita tak akan berhenti mengalir…" sungmin semakin bingung dengan kata – kata kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun semakin mendekatkan jaraknya pada wajah sungmin, dan tak lupa mendekatkan jarak tubuh mereka, kyuhyun menatap lekat mata sungmin.., mata _**foxy**_ yang sangat indah menurutnya, tanpa sadar kyuhyun mendekatkan bibirnya dengan bibir sungmin.

'_**JDUAARR'**_

Seperti bunyi petir yang menggelegar, kyuhyunpun terhempas menjauh dari sungmin yang juga ikut terlempar, seperti ada suatu dinding yang memisahkan mereka, karena disaat bibir mereka akan bertautan, seperti suatu sengatan, mereka berdua terlempar karena petir yang tampaknya sangat mustahil, karena pagi sangat cerah.

'_**apakah dia jodoh yang dikatakan nenek moyang untukku? Jodoh yang tak akan pernah bisa dipersatukan untukku?'**_

***A thousand years I love you part 2***

"apa yang kau lakukan kyu?." Tanya sungmin yang memandang kyuhyun dengan tatapan yang kebingungan dengan kejadian yang baru saja ia lihat.

"aku.., aku juga tidak tau _hyung_**, **aku hanya.., hanya.." Jawab kyuhyun dengan nada yang kebingungan, ia sangat bingung dengan apa yang ia lihat.

'_Heartbeats__ fast  
__Colors__ and promises  
How to be brave  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall  
But watching you __stand alone__  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow  
One step closer_'

"kenapa ada petir dihadapan kita? Apa kau melihatnya kyu?" Sungmin menatap manik mata kyuhyun yang terlihat masih kebingungan dengan apa yang terjadi dan telah ia lihat dihadapannya sendiri.

"sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padaku?." tanya kyuhyun lagi.

"apa yang kau katakan padaku tadi kyu? Aku tidak mengerti.., dan kau memanggilku 'minnie' apa yang kau katakan kyu? Apa maksudmu ah?." tanya sungmin yang kini sudah bangkit dari duduknya.

"aku..aku juga tidak tau _hyung_, tiba – tiba saja kata – kata itu keluar dari bibirku.." kyuhyun berjalan gontai dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan sungmin dengan tatapan kosongnya, ia tidak menyangka dengan apa yang telah ia katakan, bahkan ia tak yakin bahwa yang tadi berbicara adalah dirinya sendiri, ia merasa ada sisi lain dari dalam dirinya sehingga ia dapat mengatakan hal itu.

Kyuhyun pov

Apa yang terjadi padaku sebenarnya, apa yang telah kukatakan tadi? Apa yang terjadi pada diriku? Aissh! Ini benar – benar membuatku gila! Bagaimana bisa aku mengatakan hal itu? Bahkan aku tidak terlalu dekat dengan sungmin hyung, mengapa aku tiba – tiba saja berkata begitu, untung saja aku langsung pergi meninggalkan sungmin hyung di UKS atau tidak aku tidak akan tau apa yang terjadi padanya, karena aku benar – benar bingung, lebih baik aku pulang dan merebahkan diri dikasur.

Dan petir itu, kenapa ada petir dipagi hari seperti ini, Minnie itu siapa? Aigo! Ini benar – benar membuatku bingung, sudahlah.

"KYU!"

Eh? Sepertinya suara itu kukenal, apa jangan – jangan itu siwon _hyung_,aku berbalik untuk melihat itu siapa, ah.., ternyata benar itu dia, dia juga baru pulang sekolah tampaknya.

"ada apa _hyung_? Kau tidak latihan taekwondo?." tanyaku sembari tersenyum padanya, dia adalah _sunbae_ku, ahh.., dia itu kakak kandungku juga hahaha.

"kau kenal Sungmin _hyung_?." tanya siwon hyung dengan mata yang berbinar – binar, ada apa dengannya?.

"ee..eh? _ne…_aku tau, _waeyo hyung_?." tanyaku dengan nada yang kubuat tidak gugup ini.

"aku menyukainya, bukankah kau dekat dengannya? Apa kau mau mendekatkanku dengannya? Kumohon…" omo! Siwon hyung menyukai sungmin hyung? Apa aku tidak salah dengar?.

"eum, bagaimana ya _hyung_? Aku tidak dekat dengannya.."

"tapi kyu.."

"_mian hyung_.."

'_One step closer  
One step closer_'

Sebenarnya aku lumayan dekat dengan min _hyung_, namun entah kenapa, aku tak mau _hyung_ku dekat – dekat dengannya, seperti ada perasaan lain yang ingin aku lindungi darinya, hanya saja, aku masih tidak mengerti dengan perasaan ini, sepertinya sangat mengganjal sekali didalam hatiku.

Apa yang terjadi pada diriku sebenarnya? Aku ini kenapa? Apa yang salah dariku?, aisshh, ini benar – benar menyebalkan, sangat menyebalkan!, perasaan tak kumengerti dan sudah bersarang disini sejak 12 tahun lalu aku bertemu dengannya.

"baiklah, tidak apa – apa kyu, aku mengerti." Ia menjawab dengan senyum manisnya disertai lesung pipinya, memang hyungku terlihat manis diwajah, namun ia juga sangat kekar sehingga ia terlihat manly dan gentle sangat berbeda denganku.

Kyuhyun pov end

Sungmin pov

Apa yang terjadi padaku sebenarnya? Aissh, benar – benar hari yang sangat aneh, lebih baik aku pulang saja, tapi bagaimana dengan sepedaku? Kan kakiku sedang sakit, dasar pabo! Ah, lagipula hyung sedang mengerjakan makalah dirumah heechul hyung, bagaimana aku bertemu denganya dan menyuruhnya menjemputku, dasar pabo!.

Yasudah, lebih baik aku naik sepeda dengan pelan – pelan , pasti tidak akan menyakiti diriku, lagipula aku sudah membuat jimat kesehatan dan keselamatan, pasti tidak akan terjadi apa – apa.

Sebelum pergi, aku mau meramal kyuhyun, aku takut dia terjadi apa – apa, karena tiba – tiba perasaanku tidak enak dan aku memikirkannya terus, kuambil papan ramalanku dan aku mulai melafalkan mantra – mantra ramal yang kupelajari.

" _demi bulan dan bintang, demi langit hitam dan putih juga demi nenek moyang yang telah memberikan kekuatan, aku lee sungmin ingin bertanya, apa takdir yang akan cho kyuhyun hadapi sekarang, demi musim panas dan dingin, juga keseimbangan bumi, aku memohon!"_

_DDDRRRZZZTTTTTT…._

Kekuatan kini terasa ditelapak tanganku yang panas, aku kini mulai melihat kyuhyun,tapi itu apa? Kenapa berbeda? Apa yang terjadi? Kyu memakai pedang dan bajunya? Juga memakai panah? Apa itu? Apa maksudnya nenek moyang?!.

JDERRR!

Klontang!

"Hah..hah.."

Apa yang tadi kulihat? Dan kenapa papan itu terlempar? Siapa kyu? Dan sebenarnya? Apa rahasia diantara kyuhyun dan aku? Sebenarnya kau dan aku ini siapa? ARRGGGHH!.

Sungmin pov end

Author pov

Sungmin kini tampak pucat didalam kelasnya yang sudah sepi dan tak berpenghuni, alih - alih menjadi semakin percaya dengan kekuatan yang ia lihat, namun kini sungmin malah tak percaya dengan apa yang telah ia lihat sebelumnya, karena sungmin hanya melihat seorang namja yang mirip kyuhyun memakai baju perang dan membawa panah untuk menembak sesorang, dan sungmin hanya melihat kyuhyun dengan cemas dalam ramalan, setelah mengambil papan yang terhempas kedinding kelas, sungminpun bergegas pulang dengan sepeda menuju jalan yang biasa ia lewati, ia melihat ada _yeoja _yang mengikutinya, namun ia sama sekali tak mengenal yeoja itu.

Ia tampak memakai jubah hitam dan parasnya tertutup oleh tudungnya yang lebar dikepalanya, sungminpun semakin mempercepat laju sepedanya tanpa memperdulikan kakinya yang sedang cedera dan terluka, karena ia tau bahwa yeoja itu memiliki Aura negative dan tak tergambarkan dan juga aura dingin yang tidak mengenakan.

Kyuhyun yang sedang berjalan menuju rumahnya yang tak jauh dari sungminpun heran melihat sungmin yang tampak pucat dan dikejar – kejar yeoja tanpa kendaraan itu.

Kyuhyunpun bergegas mengejar yeoja dan sungmin yang kini tengah dalam kejar – mengejar, karena sungmin yang turun dari sepedanya, kyuhyun mendekat kearah sungmin dan menariknya kebelakang punggung lebar milik kyuhyun, kyuhyun tau bahwa sungmin namja yang cukup kuat dan jago matrial art, namun sepintar apapun sungmin memiliki ilmu bela diri, tetap saja orang yang cedera dan kelelahan akan kalah dengan orang yang ada dalam kondisi yang FIT.

Sungmin hanya bisa terbelalak melihat kyuhyun yang kini berada dihadapannya, tiba – tiba saja sungmin merasa dejavu dalam keadaan seperti ini, langit begitu gelap dan bintang mulai meredup tanpa komando dari matahari, bulan purnama penuhpun mulai terlihat dan tiba – tiba saja.

"_Minnie hyung_, aku akan melindungmu, biarpun kita tak bersama lagi namun aku yakin kita akan terus menyatu tanpa ada halangan apapun, _saranghae_.."

Dan tiba – tiba kyuhyun berbicara seperti itu, entah setan apa yang merasuki kyuhyun, namun semua yang sungmin lihat dipapan ramalan, kini tergambar jelas dihadapannya.

"kyu? Kau bicara apa?." Sungmin masih tampak bingung dalam mencerna kata – kata kyu, ia masih berfikir tentang apa yang dikatakan hobaenya ini.

***flash back***

***200 years a go***

"min _hyung_, lihat! Apa yang kubawa untukmu? Ini kalung bola kaca yang kubawa dari mata air naga untukmu, sangat indah bukan?." Kyuhyun , seorang pengawal dari sungmin seorang dewa sekaligus raja dari kerajaan bintang kini tersenyum manis pada dewa pelindungnya, ia juga termasuk dewa namun ia raja dewa diantara para dewa langit yang meguasai keseimbangan alam.

"ah, gomawo kyu, kau benar – benar pengawal yang paling setia diantara mereka bertiga" sungmin kini melirik kepada donghae dan eunhyuk juga pada seorang wanita cantik bernama victoria, mereka adalah para pengawal yang ada disisinya kini.

"yak! Kau bilang apa min hyung? Aku juga baik dan setia tau, menyebalkan!." hyukjae atau bisa disapa hyuk, ia adalah pemimpin para pengawal, ia memang sangat manja dan jail namun dia tampan dihadapan pengawal kedua sungmin yang bernama donghae.

"sudahlah hyuk _chagy_, tak usah dengar kata dewa min, dia kan hanya memuja kyunya."

"betul sekali kau hae..haha." hyuk tertawa renyah mendengar kata – kata donghae.

"kalian selalu saja rebut!." kini victoria song, yeoja china yg ditugaskan dewa langit melindungi sungminpun mulai berbicara.

"aissh! Kalian itu! Pergi sana!." Perintah sungmin mengusir.

"baiklah..baiklah.., kami akan pergi.." jawab eunhyuk dengan kesal.

Sungmipun tersenyum melihat keempat pengawalnya yang terlihat sangat akrab, dan salah satu diantara mereka adalah orang yang sangat dicintainya, Cho kyuhyun.

*flash back end*

"APA YANG MAU KAU LAKUKAN PADA MINNIE HYUNG!." Teriak kyuhyun dengan keras pada wanita berjubah itu.

"hei.., tak usah emosi seperti itu kyu~ssi, kau kan mengenalku, aku victoria song, temanmu.." jawab yeoja itu sembari membuka tudung yang telah menutupinya sedari tadi.

"v-victoria? Siapa kau?." Tanya kyuhyun dengan bingung.

"aku pengawal tuan sungmin.., aku kesini bersama hyuk dan hae, mereka sudah kutemukan.." kyuhyun yang tidak mengerti hanya bisa menelan ludahnya karena tak tau mau berkata apa, iya tidak tau harus mengatakan apa.

"kyu! Ini kami! Hyuk dan donghae, aku tidak menyangka kita satu sekolah dan ternyata ratusan tahun lalu kita adalah pengawal dari orang yang kini ada dibelakangmu.." kyuhyun melihat kearah sungmin yang masih tampak sangat pucat dan saat kyuhyun melihat kini balutan perban dikaki sungmin penuh dengan darah dan keringat deras kini mengalir diwajah manis dan aegyo itu. Tak sadar sungminpun sudah ambruk dalam pelukan kyuhyun yang memandangnya dengan tatapan sangat panik.

"eh?!" kyuhyun yang kagetpun dengan sigap menangkap sungmin yang ambruk dalam pelukannya, sungmin terlihat sangat pucat dan berkeringat dingin, dan demam tinggi.

'_And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I love you for a thousand more'_

"yaak! Kau sih vict, gara – gara kau mengerjai sungmin dengan jubah aura negative, sekarang sungmin hyung pingsan kan!, kau ini! Harusnya kita melindunginya..ck!." eunhyuk adalah sahabat sungmin, ia dan donghae tepatnya, mereka berdua adalah sahabat dari kecil sungmin, dan eunhyuk adalah orang yang berteriak marah, karena ia sangat dekat dengan sahabatnya itu dibandingkan donghae.

"mian.., aku hanya mau memberikan kejutan pada sungmin oppa.., eh? Malah ada kyu, dan aku juga kaget dengan reaksinya yang sangat cepat.., dia tidak pernah berubah.." victoria memandang kearah sungmin yang kini sudah digendong dipunggung kyuhyun karena tidak sadarkan diri.

Kyuhyun menatap 3 orang yang kini ada dihadapannya satu persatu, ia mencoba mengingat siapa mereka, dan tidak lama ingatan 200 tahun ada dalam bayangan dan otaknya.

"baiklah, sekarang aku ingat siapa kalian.., aku akan merawat min hyung dirumahku.." jawab kyuhyun dengan wajah serius.

"eh? Jinjja? Waahh, dua sejoli berkumpul lagi…" jawab hae.

"aissh, kau!" teriak hyuk yang sudah siap – siap memukul kepala hae dengan tangannya, namun ditahan oleh tatapan vict.

"baiklah, bagus kalau kyuhyun-ssi ingat kami, apa sungmin oppa ingat kami? Tolong ingatkan dia jika dia tidak ingat ya? Karena ada yang akan kita diskusikan besok dan itu sangat penting." Vict menatap kyuhyun dengan serius, manik mata cokelat vict yang menyiratkan keseriusannya pada kyu diterima dengan baik oleh kyu, diam – diam kekuatan kyu yang tersimpan selama 200 tahun lalu sudah mulai kembali.

"ne, _arrasseo noona_, aku akan mengingatkannya jika kelak ia lupa dengan kita.., dan kulihat.., kalung yang kuberikan padanya 200 tahun lalu, masih dipakai olehnya.."

*skip*

kyuhyun home

Kyuhyun membawa sungmin yang sakit kekamarnya, kyuhyun membaringkan sungmin yang pingsan dikasur king size nan-empuk miliknya, perlahan kyuhyun membuka sepatu sungmin, dilihat bekas perban yang sudah berlumuran darahnya, dengan perlahan tapi pasti kyuhyun mulai mengobati kaki sungmin yang terluka parah akibat berlari.

Wajah sungmin masih tampak pucat dan gelisah, sesekali ia mengigau menyebut nama hyungnya, entah kenapa sungmin terlihat sangat pucat.

'apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau sembuh chagi?'

'_I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I love you for __a thousand__ more_'

Kyuhyun mulai meletakan telapak tangannya pada kening sungmin yang kini demam sangat tinggi dan menghawatirkan, dengan segenap tenaga, kyuhyun mulai melafal sihirnya, ia kini sudah mengingat dengan penuh memori saat menjadi seorang yang special untuknya.

Dengan sunggguh – sungguh kyuhyun menyerap sakit yang ada didalam tubuh sungmin, kyuhyun memang bertugas melindunginya.

*back sound*

_Heartbeats__ fast  
__Colors__ and promises  
How to be brave  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall  
But watching you __stand alone__  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow  
One step closer_

_I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I love you for __a thousand__ more_

_Time stands still  
__Beauty__ in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything __take away__  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath  
Every hour has come to this  
One step closer_

_I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I love you for a thousand more_

_One step closer  
One step closer_

_I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I love you for a thousand more_

__A thousand years by chrisina perry__

Kyuhyun berhasil menyembuhkan sungmin, walau tidak sepenuhnya, namun kyuhyun mulai tersenyum melihat keadaan sungmin yang membaik dan tidak sadar kyuhyun tidak sadarkan diri dan tergeletak dilantai karena kehabisan tenaga menyerap sakit yang ada dalam tubuh sungmin.

*skip* maaf klo alur cepat, karena ini ff twoshoot

pagi

Perlahan tapi pasti, sungmin membuka kedua kelopak mata foxy indah miliknya, ia sama sekali tidak mengingat apa yang terjadi, namun tubuhnya sekarang ini terasa lebih ringan dan lebih baik dari kemarin, tidak ada rasa sakit sedikitpun didalam tubuh sungmin, seakan lenyap dengan sendirinya, walau masih sdikit nyeri dibeberapa bagian.

Sungmin kini duduk dipinggir ranjang king size kyuhyun, ia tampak bingung melihat keberadaannya dimana, karena ia sama sekali tidak mengenal tempat yang kini ia lihat.

Saat melihat kearah bawah, sungmin tidak sengaja melihat kyuhyun yang pucat dan keringatan juga memeluk dirinya sendiri karena kedinginan, dengan sigap sungmin membaringkan kyuhyun kekasur dan memberikan obat yang ia pelajari dari nenek moyangnya, tidak lama kyuhyunpun sembuh dengan obat pemberian sungmin.

Kyuhyun mulai terbangun dari tidurnya, ia melihat sungmin yang tersenyum, memang benar sudah sejam sungmin menunggu kyuhyun terbangun dan sungmin kini sudah menyiapkan makanan untuknya, dan tanpa berfikir lagi, kyuhyun langsung memakannya sampai habis.

Dzzinnggg…

Tiba- tiba munculah 3 orang pengawal setia sungmin denga jubahnya yang masing – masing melambangkan tugasnya, eunhyuk, ia berjubah hijau karena tugasnya adalah memberikan kekuatan jika ada diantara teman – temannya yang lemah dan memberinya obat.

Donghae, berwarna biru.., tugasnya adalah menjadikan penyeimbang seperti air, ia dapat membuat semua orang teduh dan tunduk melihat kekuatanya, kecuali atasannya, victoria song, warna merah, ia adalah otak atau pemimpin dari semua perang, biarpun yeoja ia sangat genius, dan kyuhyun, ia berwarna putih, seperti seorang ksatria yang juga memipin perang kyuhyun adalah pemanah nomor satu didunia dewa, dan ia juga memiliki kemampuan menyembuhkan, namun ia sangat special, karena sungmin sangat mencintainya.

Dan sungmin dia adalah orang yang sangat penting, karena unsur keseimbangan ada ditangannya, ialah dewa fengshui.

"eh? Siapa kalian bertiga?." Tanya sungmin melihat tiga orang pengawal yang kini ada dihadapannya.

"kami hars menjaga hyung, karena sebentar lagi kegelapan dan ilmu hitam akan mencuri kekuatanmu, dan juga papanmu itu.." bisik mereka bertiga.

"mwo? Tuan? Aku saja tidak kenal kalian, kenapa kalian melindungiku?" jawab sungmin sinis.

Tiba – tiba saja kini langit mulai gelap, kyuhyun yang melihat keluar jendelapun mula menyadari bahwa ada sesuatu yang negative.

Kepulan asap hitam kini masuk kedalam kediaman kyuhyun dan tak lama masuk kedalam kamar kyuhyun dan berubah menjadi seperti sosok manusia yang terlihat menyeramkan.

"KAU JESSICA!"

"TERNYATA KAU ORANG YANG SELAMA INI MAU MEREBUT KEKUATAN SUCI!"

"sudahlah hyuk, tidak usah emosi.."

"HAHAHA, aku memang Jessica, selama ini yang membuat sungmin sial dan selalu terlihat pabo adalah aku, memangnya aku salah? Dia saja yang terlihat sangat polos sehingga dapat aku bodohi.., cih! Dasar BODOH."

"MWO! Apa yang kau katakan!?"

Semua pengawal sungmin termasuk kyuhyun yang baru pulihpun kini telah berubah penampilan tampak memakai baju hanbok kusus perang, mereka seperti tampak sudah siap melawan ratu es sekaligus pendiri ilmu hitam yang ingin sekali sungmin hancurkan.

"kyu.." sungmin melihat semua kini melindunginya dengan sebuah cahaya, sungminpun mengambil papan fengshui dan mulai membacakan mantra – mantar sihir. Cahaya nan besar sudah muncul dengan dashyat keluar dari papan fengshui milik sungmin, kini baju sungminpun berubah menjadi hanbok warna kuning dan keningnnya mengeluarkan bentuk tato seperti yin dan yang bercahaya, ia benar – benar mengumpulkan semua kekuatannya, dan Jessica pantang menyerah, ia tetap melafalkan mantra – mantra ilmu hitamnya.

Kini Jessica mengarhkan cahaya hitam pekat kepada sungmin, namun penngawal sungmin dan cahaya sungmin yang sangat besar tidak sama sekali mengganggu mereka, dan Jessicapun hancur. Dan menghilang seiring dengan cahaya yang melahap tubuhnya.

"hah..hah.."

BRUKK

Sungminpun tak sadarkan diri, berikut dengan para pengawalnya.

** A thousand years I love you **

Kyuhyun dan sungmin kini duduk disebuah taman nan- indah milik mereka, tak terasa sudah lama mereka berada di dalam surge mereka berdua dilangit ke-7.

"tak akan ada cinta yang tidak bisa dipersatukan.., karena kekuatan cinta adalah kekuatan yang abadi min.."

"biarkan dunia tak bisa menyatukan kita, tetapi sebagai manusia biasa yang telah tidak bernafas, kita tetap akan terus bersama.., selamanya…"

"_saranghae cho sungmin.."_

"_nado saranhae cho kyuhyun.."_

Kini mereka, kyuhyun dan sungmin kini ada dalam sebuah tempat dimana kekal dan abadi, tak ada yang bisa mengusik kisah cinta mereka, karena cinta adalah janji yang telah mereka ikat sebagai benang merah, maupun seratus tahun atau melebihi seribu tahun.

_I love you for a thousand more…_

***END***

**HUAAA!**

**Jelek bgt ya? Maaf – maaf**

**HUAAA, GAK ADA FEEL BUATNYA**

**Tolong bgt kasih komentar di ff aku yang gaje dan amburadul ini..**

**Ini bukan ff plagiat, ini ff pyurrr,,,, fantasy aku…**

**Jdi kalau ada kesamaa karakter DLL maaf bgt!**

**Klo minta skuel, kapan2 aja..hehe**

**RCL PLEASE..**

**REVIEW PLEASE**


End file.
